Flames that burn away the darkness
by JballinR12
Summary: A foreseen future event leaves Sirzechs worried. A young naive dragonslayer is about to be pulled into an adventure like no other. As the dark past slowly dissolves the peace so many struggled to create, Sirzechs is forced to call in a favor from an old friend. Will Natsu be able to help, or will he be swallowed by this dark past. Natsu x Harem (DxD girls only)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the first of many branches to my story, ANEA. Before we begin I would like to thank everyone for their support of any and all of my stories. I really appreciate. For those of you who are new to my story or just found this one. Please if you want to understand some of the things that happen in this story, go back and read the main storyline A Never Ending Adventure, it'll help you understand everything a little better. Now this story will take place 6 years prior to the events of ANEA which means that Natsu will be 10 years old and still getting used to his magic. Please note that each branch story will start from a different point on the main storyline of ANEA. I almost forgot, I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD. That's about all I have to say and so without further ado, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _Thoughts, unique items, dragonspeech, special effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Somewhere**

Life works as a single organism. Always changing and adapting to the future, even if the future looks grim, life will continue to strive on without fail. Through these upbringings came one of life's most fascinating creations, Humans. Without a doubt, the creation of the humankind is a mystery still yet to be solved. Over time humankind has learned to adapt to life and make it suited for their needs. Ideals sprang up like flowers in a field on a warm summer day. Technology and Science flourished from the discovery of newer things, be they improvements of a previous design, or an all new product put together from a creative thought. Not all adaptations were good though, like the disagreement of beliefs, clashing opinions, and battles constantly being waged. From these adaptions came the formation of four major factions, each one powerful in their own right, always adding minor factions to show their power. Three of the four factions adapted the ability to wield elements, some stronger than others. Combinations of these elements formed even more advanced powers which led to the wielder's rise in their respective faction. These "magical abilities" helped factions stand out amongst the other factions. Unable to get along with each other, they agreed to split up who would rule over what part. One group would rule the skies and the realm above, another would hold control over the surface world with another, and the last would hold reign over the realm below. These realms would be known as Heaven, Earth aka the Human World, and the Underworld. The four major factions were the Devils, the Fallen Angels, the Angels, and the Human race.

The Angels ruled over Heaven, the Fallen Angels and the Humans watch over the Human World, and the devils controlled the vast Underworld. Since few of the humans actually knew about these supernatural races, they were left in the dark about events related to supernatural races, including the existence of actual "magical" abilities.

The ones who knew of the existence of these supernatural races often formed groups in support for a faction of their choosing. Priests, Nuns, and sometimes exorcists, often sided with the Angel faction. Using the almighty prayer of God and weapons blessed by the lord to help fight those who they believe have lost faith in their lord.

Those who "stray" from the faith are assumed to be supporters of the Fallen Angel faction. Through deceit and false promises, they are the more active group. Often using their abilities for personal gain.

For the longest time, the Devils didn't support humans and vice-versa. New ideas and connections challenged the old ways and eventual led to a civil war between the Old Satan and the Anti-Satan factions. The end result of which drastically decreased the devils' population. Needing to rebuild the numbers, the devils sought out the best possible candidate, the Human Race. Sometime late in the civil war, there was a new creation that was made, but never put into use until closer to the end of the war. This was known as the Peerage System. Similar to chess pieces, a 'king', usually a high-class or true blooded devil, would typically have a full set. Consisting of a queen, two rooks knights and bishops, and up to 8 pawns, these "pieces" would serve as the king's servants. Each piece gave a different added ability to its wielder, increasing their powers drastically. These groups were known as peerages. Many of the peerages were made up of resurrected devils, non-devil species **(mostly human)** who were reincarnated as a devil, though there were some peerages with a true-blooded devil mixed in them. Sometimes, however there is the rare case that a devil will come across someone who wields a mutation piece, these pieces are far stronger than the normal verison as upon resurrection, the piece used in the ritual will transform into what is called a mutation piece before the ritual is completed and the newly made devil is reborn. With this new system in place, and many powerful allies within their ranks, the devils were able to remain on top with the other two major factions.

For their power not only matched the other two, the devils benefitted the most from the humans as they added to their already great power. This didn't completely sit well with the other two factions out of fear that the devils may try to over throw them, but all three groups were able to resolve their issues peacefully. Ending a long era of conflict.

"As of right now, a major problem has made its presence known and we need to find help from an outside source if we are ever to maintain peace among the three factions." Spoke a figure as they lit a candle in a dark room. Upon lighting the candle, light poured into the room giving a clearer view of the figure. Revealing a man with long crimson red hair, wearing a black suit jacket over a dark gray shirt, standing behind a desk with his legs hidden from view.

"Sirzechs, may I suggest that we call in that favor from your friend?" spoke another man that was still in the dark for the light given off by the candle couldn't reach all the way over to his vicinity.

Sighing in frustration, the now known Sirzechs gave it some thought, before giving his answer. "I suppose we have no other option now." Turning to look at the other man, he continued. "MacGregor, establish a link to our friend." MacGregor appeared to give a quick bow before leaving to start the link. Leaving Sirzechs alone in his thoughts. ' _I hope the boy is as powerful as you say he is, we need all the help we can get. The next conference between the factions won't be for 7 more years. Giving us more than enough time to help the boy adjust to this world. After all, it didn't take you too long yourself, right Igneel?'_

 **And there you have it, sorry for all the added information but it's so I won't have to do it at a later date, also most of the information is altered to my design so it's not a 100% replica of the History of Highschool DxD. Now, this story will start at least 5 years before the main storyline of Highschool DxD and will run parallel with events that occur during the main storyline, with frequent tie-ins. Relationships, for this story, Natsu will have a harem, with most of the members from the previous poll. All of the members of his harem will be from Highschool DxD only. There will be mentions of others, outside of his harem, but only people from the DxD universe are going to be a part of this harem. If you don't like that, don't read this story. I will get this out of the way now, this story branches out from my other story ANEA. Meaning characters, abilities, and personalities will originate from ANEA. Still have a question? PM me. With that I don't have much else to say for this chapter so I will see you when I see you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin I would like to thank everyone for their support, and I hope that I continue to live up to your expectations. I also would like to thank you for your patience as it is always a struggle to find enough time for me to work on these stories for you. I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD. Without much else to say, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, dragonspeech, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Somewhere**

In the middle of the forest we find a young boy with spiky pink hair, wearing a bright red shirt, a pair of tan shorts, and some worn-down brown shoes. The boy himself looked like any other typical boy around his age, but the two things that made him stand out from a typical boy would be the white scaley scarf wrapped securely around his neck, and the unusual hair color. Currently, this boy was in tears, crying his eyes out. If one listened carefully they could barely hear the boy say something through his crying. "W-where are you Igneel? W-where did you go?" Through these words and his current state of being one could put together that Igneel and this boy have been together for quite a while, and more than likely had a very strong relationship with each other. With no one around to comfort the poor boy, he continued crying his eyes out. So much so that he wasn't able to sense a portal nearby opening up.

Through said portal came a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, with long crimson hair. Hearing the boy's tears, the man looked around the area, before moving to kneel down to the boy's height. Upon looking up, the boy was completely startled. Before he jumped back a little bit and got into a fighting stance. "Who are you and why are you here?" the boy asked.

Standing up straight the man maintained a passive posture before answering. "I'm looking for a friend of mine, goes by the name Igneel. I sensed his presence in this area so I thought he might be here. Do you know him?"

Upon hearing the name again the boy looked like he was about to break down again, but hid it before responding. "Yes I do know Igneel, but h-he's not here." The boy managed to say aloud until he started tearing up again. Unable to hold his tears back any longer, the boy released the waterworks, practically drowning the man in his tears.

Once most of the tears washed away, the man recomposed himself before walking up to the boy, kneeling down again, and whispered in his ear. "While I don't know where he is, I'm sure he wouldn't leave you without a reason to do so." Standing back up the man walked back to where he was previously standing before opening up another portal. Turning to face the boy once more, he spoke. "If you want, you can come live with me and my family, I'm sure my family will be happy to welcome you. We have a lot of information at our access, so if you were to join we could help you find Igneel. So what do you say?"

The boy had managed to hear most of what the man said and gave it some thought. ' _Hmm… if I go with him I would be a part of his family, I don't know if they will accept me though, and I don't know if I want to find out. But the possibility of finding Igneel will be better if I had some information to work with. He doesn't seem like a bad person, though he doesn't smell quite like the humans I've met. He also seems to be quite powerful I would like to fight him.'_ After some more thought, the boy gave his answer. "Alright I accept, but I have a few questions of my own."

At this the man saw no reason not to indulge the boy so he replied. "Sure thing."

Hearing the go ahead, the boy started. "What's your family like? You don't smell like the other humans I've met so why is that? Do you have a name or should I just call you old man."

Faltering at that last comment about his age, the man quickly recomposed himself before answering. "I tell you about my family on the trip back. For your second question," he paused quickly before briefly looking around. Seeing no one in the vicinity, he continued. "Both me and my family are in fact devils. I along with three others rule over the underworld, together we are known as the Four Maou." At this, the man revealed a pair of wings on his back that were in fact devil wings. Awed at the sight, the boy couldn't help but comment. "Wow that's so cool, they look like Igneel's wings only much smaller." Hearing the comment the man chuckled lightly. "Well of course they would be smaller than a dragon's." he spoke. Hearing how the man knew Igneel was a dragon meant that maybe the man really did know Igneel as a friend. Before he could ask, the man composed himself before continuing. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to finish answering your questions." Getting the boy's thoughts off the surprise revelation. "My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, as you know I am one of the four Maou that rule over the underworld. Now that you know who I am, would you tell me who you are?" hearing the question, the boy gave a smirk, before pointing at himself and said. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragonslayer and proud son of Igneel." Hearing that he was the proclaimed son of Igneel, intrigued Sirzechs.

Wanting to see if he truly was who he claimed to be, Sirzechs spoke up. "So you say you're the son of Igneel right?" getting a nod in affirmative, he continued. "Then I would like to see some proof. SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO NATSU, SON OF IGNEEL!" he shouted, before rushing straight for Natsu at incredible speeds.

Not even a split second later Sirzechs was already in front of Natsu and struck him square in the chest with a punch. Sending Natsu flying backwards through a few trees, colliding with each tree he passed. After a few seconds, Natsu finally stopped and rested on the ground where he lay. Feeling extremely sore, Natsu didn't need to be a doctor to know that would've broken several ribs if he was any other human. Luckily, his magic helped absorb the blow so all he really felt was the scratches and the pain on his back from colliding with all those trees.

Slowly getting back to his feet, Natsu could feel his magic working hard to help him recover. Once he was ready, Natsu ran back to where Sirzechs was only to find no one there. As soon as he stood where he was earlier, Natsu barely managed to sense and dodge an attack from above. Looking up, Natsu saw that Sirzechs was above a tree with his wings out. Awed at the sight, Natsu quickly came back into focus when Sirzechs fired more blasts of his magic at him. After a little bit, Natsu's fatigue caught up to him and he was unable to dodge the next blast of destruction magic. As it connected with him it created a small explosion and left some flames on the ground nearby. As the fire began to spread, Sirzechs was about to extinguish the flames, when he heard a sucking sound. Looking at the source he was surprised to see the fire swirling into a vortex through the smoke.

Once it cleared he was further shocked to see Natsu eating the flames. Noticing that some of Natsu's wounds healed up, and also restored some of Natsu's stamina, he quickly came to the realization that Natsu can eat fire to restore his energy and heal up wounds. Smirking, he decided to wait to see what else Natsu can do. Finishing the flames with a burp, Natsu sighed in satisfaction before he spoke up. "Thanks for the meal, those flames were almost as good as Igneel's."

Before Sirzechs could recover from his shock, Natsu got back into a fighting stance and ignited his fist, further surprising Sirzechs, before he extinguished the fire on his hand, ignited both of his feet and rocketed towards Sirzechs. Acting quickly, Sirzechs resumed shooting off more bursts of his magic at Natsu. Weaving through the oncoming barrage, Natsu stopped right in front of Sirzechs before cocking his fist back. Reigniting his fist aflame Natsu sent him his best **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** right into his chest. Pushing Sirzechs back a couple feet. Wincing at the heat from the attack. Sirzechs grabbed Natsu by his head, swung him around a few times, and then threw him straight to the ground. Impacting hard with the ground, Natsu could barely get up and out of the small crater he made.

Landing in front of him Sirzechs retracted his wings, before he spoke up. "That was a good fight Natsu, you showed me a lot in this fight, and I know if he was here right now, Igneel would be proud at how far you've come." Still in a lot of pain Natsu barely managed to look up at Sirzechs and gave him a grin, before losing consciousness.

 **That's all for this chapter. Once again, I would like to thank everyone for their support. I know that in actuality, a young Natsu wouldn't be able to get back up after one of Sirzechs' attacks. But this isn't actual young Natsu, this is the Natsu from ANEA. For those who are curious, here's a reference of Natsu's abilities from my main story ANEA. Pretty much all of Natsu's magic and move set is the same as canon, the only difference is the Natsu of ANEA has a lot more power and durability than canon Natsu. If you were to make a comparison, right now Natsu is about as strong power wise as he was when he fought that Forest Vulcan (that giant green ape). By the time Natsu is around the same age as he is when the start of Fairy Tail happens, Natsu's power level is two times that of Laxus. Once Natsu is at the same age he is believed to be in the Alvarez Arc, Natsu's power level is four times greater than Gildarts and God Serena (in his prime) combined. Now a lot of you will be asking, or rather complaining that once Natsu reaches that age, the fights will be too one-sided. Well this Natsu never actually uses all of his strength in a fight. A lot of it, yes, but not all of it. It will make the fights fairer and not seem extremely one-sided. That's all really and so I will see you when I see you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin I would like to announce that the 2** **nd** **branch story is still in the brainstorming phase, so you have a lot of time to vote on what you would like to see in the next branch story. I would like to remind all my readers that updates for these stories are not consistent. I update them when I can which always changes weekly. I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD. Without much else to say, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, dragonspeech, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Underworld**

A few days had passed since the rather short spar between Natsu Dragneel, and Sirzechs. Once Natsu had woken up Sirzechs informed him that they would leave for home shortly. Gathering up his belongings, which wasn't much, Sirzechs opened up a portal to the underworld and walked through with Natsu trailing behind him. Stepping through the portal Natsu found that the sky seemed to be a faded green color in comparison to the bright blue he was used to. Other than the different color of the sky, the surrounding area didn't look to different from where they were before. "Natsu, come on now don't fall behind." Sirzechs called out before turning around and continued walking.

During the walk to the Gremory Manor, Sirzechs decided this as the best time to tell Natsu about his family like he promised. As he expected, Natsu was very eager to meet what would soon be his new family. ' _That boy is full of energy, I can sense the purity of his heart. I hope he will be able to live up to expectations, or else we are all doomed.'_ Thought Sirzechs as he watched the young boy run around the area. Not even a full half hour later, the two arrived at the front gates to the Gremory Manor, soon-to-be Natsu's new home.

Going up to the nearest column, there was a panel with a button and a speaker. Pressing the button, Sirzechs spoke into the speaker. "Hello?" getting a response almost immediately a voice spoke up. "Oh, is that you master, I thought you were supposed to arrive yesterday." Chuckling in amusement, Sirzechs replied. "Indeed I was, but I ran into a special guest the other day, and I would like to bring him with me inside, is that alright?" Once again the voice responded immediately. "No sir, that's not a problem for me at all. One sec." Less than a minute later, the two outside heard the gate _click_ open, before sliding horizontally out open the pathway that led to the front door.

 **Several minutes later**

After a rather short and uneventful walk up the path leading to the door. Sirzechs turned to look at Natsu once more, before knocking on the door.

After a few minutes, the door opened up showing a rather busty silver-haired female all in a French maid outfit. "Welcome back Sirzechs-san, I take that this boy is our new guest?" she asked. Getting an affirmative from Sirzechs, she turned to Natsu before doing a short bow. "Why hello there, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge, and I am the Gremory's head maid. I serve as Sirzechs-san's Queen."

Natsu just took one look at her and gave her a small smile she found extremely cute. "Nice to meet you. My name is Natsu Dragneel." He said before running off to who knows where. Deciding to let his poor manners aside for now, Grayfia turned to remind Sirzechs that he still has some more paperwork to do. At the mention of the dreaded task before him, Sirzechs started to run out of the manor.

Before he could even step back out the front door, he felt something freeze his legs, tripping him. Turing around, he saw Grayfia standing right next to him. "Sirzechs-san this paperwork is highly important to maintaining the peace within the devil branches so you must get started right away." She said, and as soon as she was finished, she picked up Sirzechs by his still frozen legs and dragged him to his office, with him clawing at the ground trying to break free from the iron grip of his Queen.

 **With Natsu**

After running off to who knows where, Natsu stopped and took a moment to take in his surroundings. Finding his way to a window that overlooked the backyard as well as the manor gardens, Natsu took a look out said window and saw he would say looked like a female version of Sirzechs if Sirzechs was around the same age as he is. ( **Natsu is 10yrs old right now)** Curious, the young pinkette watched as the red-haired girl played in the gardens all by herself. Wanting to make another friend, Natsu made his way out to the gardens.

As it turns out, the entrance to the gardens was relatively close by. Entering the gardens, Natsu looked for the girl he saw earlier. Not seeing her anywhere, he started to walk around the gardens. About a half hour into the gardens, Natsu heard something. Quickly piecing it together that the noise he heard originated from the girl he saw in the gardens earlier, Natsu started running to the source.

Once he reached the source, Natsu came face to face with the same girl he saw earlier who happened to be humming a beautiful tune. In the girl's hands were some flowers from the garden. Soon the girl got up and turned around, coming face to face with the curious pinkette. Startled by his sudden appearance, the girl instantly panicked and fell down her butt. Walking up to her Natsu held out his hand to the girl. In response, the girl took the hand, and Natsu helped pull her up.

Once she was on her feet, she asked. "Who are you, and why are you here?" taking a few steps back, Natsu responded. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm here because a red-haired man brought me here to join his family." Figuring out that the 'red-haired man' Natsu was referring to was her older brother, she introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Rias Gremory." They made some more small chat, and shortly started to play some games.

 **Sirzechs' Office**

Watching the two children having fun together from a window in his office, made Sirzechs happy that they were getting along, while also slightly jealous of Natsu for spending time with Rias. You see, Sirzechs loves spending time with his little sister, so much so that some would claim to say that he is obsessed with how much time he spends with his sister. Much to his sister's chagrin.

As he was about to get up and go and spend some time with his little sister he felt a chilling aura right next to him. Slowly turning his head to look at the source, Sirzechs started sweating bullets. Said source was none other than his queen Grayfia, who at the moment was giving Sirzechs a stern glare. "Sirzechs-san, while I understand that you want to spend some time with your sister, you need to finish all your paperwork first." She said in a stern tone. One that demanded compliance or face punishment.

Masking his fear, Sirzechs recomposed himself before responding. "I'm already through most of it, I want to take a break right now." Before turning around and walking to the door. As soon as he reached for the doorknob, the entire door froze, leaving Sirzechs trapped in the room. Turning around to look at Grayfia, he was startled and more fearful than ever to see her right behind him with an icy aura emerging from her. Looking at him she spoke up. "Work now. Sister later."

Reluctantly Sirzechs complied, and moved to head back to his desk, only for him to burst out running for the window. Not even blinking an eye, Grayfia went and froze Sirzechs right up to his waist. Huffing in annoyance, Sirzechs dispelled it before turning to look at Grayfia. "Geez Grayfia you really need a boyfriend." He muttered. Grayfia however, heard the comment and completely froze Sirzechs before looking the other way and walked out of the room with a minor blush on her face.

 **And there you have it, another chapter done and ready to go. Sorry for the long wait but hey, it could be worth it. Not much else to say other than that Natsu won't have a harem until we reach the main storyline for DxD. Remember this is several years before the storyline of DxD starts. The members of his harem will start waving their colors early on, but it won't be until we reach the main storyline will the harem get underway. Not much else to say other than I will see you when I see you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin I would once again like to thank everyone for their continued support throughout the time between posting chapters. I really appreciate the encouragement and that is what I would like to say keeps me writing stories for you. Once again I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD. Not much else I have to say so, Let's get started.**

"speech **"**

 _thoughts, dragon speech, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Courtyard outside the Gremory Manor 4 years later**

A lot has changed during the four years that Natsu spent living as the newest member of the Gremory family. During this time, Natsu's intelligence increased drastically, while still pretty dense about most things, Natsu is a fair bit smarter than the average human, or in this case devil when it comes to things he knows the best. This increase in his knowledge can be given credit to Grayfia who through a rather harsh teaching style, managed to drill a lot of information into Natsu's head. Another new change to Natsu was now he is the first of his kind to become a half-devil half-human. This happened when Sirzechs had tried to make Natsu into a devil so he could be officially recognized as a member of the Gremory family, but due to some mishap that occurred internally, the process was halted halfway through. Though not as skilled as a devil, he still had the wings of one, though one of the wings was that of a devil, while the other wing looked more draconic in appearance, much to the others and his own confusion, after a few flying lessons, Natsu could now fly just as easily as any other devil his age. One new thing to note that while it was well known that a half-devil wouldn't be as powerful as an actual devil, Natsu on the other hand made up the exception, amplified by what devil powers he acquired from the failed transformation, his magic power nearly doubled in size and destructive capability. MacGregor theorized that had the process to turn Natsu into a devil not fail, his magic power would've been on par with Grayfia. However, ever since Natsu's magic power was amplified by the transformation, he found it much harder to control it. Also because of his now half-devil side, he found that while he still could defend against light/holy based attacks rather well, he was still vulnerable to the attacks if enough power was put into the attack. After several rather embarrassing accidents involving Rias, his new favorite sibling, he came up with the idea to train harder to help him regain control of his magic. Speaking of Rias, over the four years Natsu spent living with the Gremory family, both he and Rias grew incredibly close together, and it would be hard not to see the two of them playing together. While neither Rias nor Natsu would admit it personally, everyone could see the love blossoming between the two.

At the moment, Natsu is in the courtyard with Grayfia, the former having challenged the later to yet another spar. The two were currently fighting back and forth, or more like Natsu was throwing everything he had at Grayfia, while Grayfia either side-stepped out of the way of his attacks, or blocked it head-on. Rias was also present this time, sitting on the sidelines and cheering Natsu on. You see this was a regular occurrence between the two combatants ever since Natsu learned that Grayfia was the strongest queen in the underworld. Wanting to surpass her, Natsu had challenged her to a fight. Realizing rather quickly that he would not let it go, Grayfia complied and the two went at it. Though it ended rather quickly with Natsu eating dirt, but that didn't destroy the boy's hopes. Rather it fueled him to grow stronger to surpass her one day. After their first "fight" a few years ago, Natsu had been training long and hard, pushing his body and his magic past their limits. While Natsu was still struggling to land a solid hit on the strongest queen, all that training he did, actually paid off in more than one way. Now not only he physically stronger and faster, he had also adapted an unorthodox fighting style. Combine that with his seemingly genius battle-mind, and Natsu became a tough challenge for almost anyone who he went up against. Another thing to note that while Natsu grew up and became stronger threw his severe training, he had grown out of all the clothes he brought with when he first arrived. One much needed shopping trip later, Natsu's new clothes consisted of a black vest with gold trimmings, a pair of white knee-high baggy trousers, and a pair of sandals. Along with the scarf wrapped securely around his neck, a fire-proof enchantment, and Natsu's new look got him a lot of attention from the female populace, especially Rias and her newfound love for everything and anything anime.

 **One rather uneventful battle later**

As the rather one-sided fight drew to a close, with Natsu once again eating dirt. "Now that that's out of the way, I need to get back to work I will have dinner ready for everyone shortly." Grayfia said, before walking ahead of the two back inside the manor, as Rias went over and picked him up and helped him back inside to his room, which happened to be right next door to her own room.

"As happy as I am that you lasted as long as you did, you should really think more about how to fight rather than jumping right in." said Rias. "Sorry Rias-chan." Replied a rather exhausted Natsu. "Don't forget that this afternoon we are having some special guests over, so make sure to remember your manners." Said Rias. "Guests are coming? How come I didn't hear about it til now?" Natsu asked as he laid down on his bed. "You probably forgot since you were so eager to go fight Grayfia today." She replied.

"That's enough chat, you need to rest up so you can properly meet our guests later." Grayfia said as she walked into the room. "Sorry Rias-chan, we can talk some more later." Said Natsu before he passed out from exhaustion. "Come along Rias, we need to help you get ready to welcome our guests. Once Natsu wakes up I'll fetch him and send him your way." Said Grayfia. "Hold on I'm on my way." Replied Rias, before the two girls left and went to get ready to welcome the guests arriving later.

 **Several hours later**

Having gotten everything ready for the arrival of the guests most of the Gremory family was present in the lounge, this included Grayfia and a few of the staff, as well as Natsu who had woken up an hour ago and helped put on the finishing touches. Everyone was settled in and making idle chat when a light blue magic seal appeared in the middle of the room.

Recognizing the symbol on the magic seal Grayfia decided to tell Natsu about the symbol and said symbol's owner, seeing the look of curiosity on his face. "Natsu this symbol belongs to that of the Sitri family." As soon as she finished that sentence a blur rushed past all of them, straight into Natsu. Taken by surprise, Natsu had caught the blur in his arms, but the force of the sudden stop, caused him to fall down on his back.

Once Natsu regained his bearings he looked down to see a rather beautiful girl who looked to be a few years older. The girl was wearing a bright pink magical girl outfit **(best description ever)** and was holding a magical wand in her hands that were also currently suffocating poor Natsu. "I should also mention that Serafall Sitri, that girl in your arms, is also one of the four Maou alongside Sirzechs. She just happens to have a lot of energy and loves to meet new people." Grayfia said, as everyone watched Natsu and the now known Serafall "get – to – know" each other, though Rias looked on in jealousy, another person stepped out of the magic seal, before it dissipated. This person looked to be around the same age as Rias and was also a girl. Noticing the way Serafall was behaving caused the person to groan in embarrassment. "Nee-san please let go of him." The girl said, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Sirzechs said. Hearing the voice, the girl turned to face Sirzechs as Natsu was finally released from Serafall's hold. Gasping for air, Natsu turned his attention to the newcomer. He noticed that this newcomer was a lot more composed than Serafall, but also seemed to be her sister due to how similar they looked. As he got a good look at the newcomer, he noted that the sister seemed to be wearing the same school uniform that he and Rias had gone to a few years earlier.

Having noticed that Natsu was staring at her, she started to blush. Trying and failing to hide her blush, she finally decided to speak up. "C-Could you please stop staring at me like that." She said. Realizing what he did Natsu blushed in embarrassment before he responded. "Sorry about that, my name's Natsu Dragneel." Regaining her composure, she spoke up. "I've heard a few things about you from my sister, my name is Sona Sitri." When Natsu realized that someone he's never met til now has heard about him, he wondered how that's possible. Until he realized that his name was most likely brought up by Sirzechs and seeing as how both Sirzechs and Serafall are one of the four Maou, it made sense that he would be mentioned at least a few times.

 **A few minutes later**

Once everyone introduced themselves, they split off in their own groups, with Sona, Rias, and Natsu off to the side of the room, and Serafall and the others from the Gremory family making small talk in the middle of the room. "So Natsu, I heard from nii-chan that you're not fully human nor are you fully devil, care to explain why." Sona asked rather curious. "Well I don't remember much about the process itself, but I do know that something happened midway into the transformation process and Sirzechs and that weird hooded guy, had to shut it down. Luckily I survived the failed transformation and gained some devil traits, so technically, I am one of the world's first half-human, half-devil hybrid." Natsu then took the time to bring out his wings to show them to Sona. Sona upon seeing said wings was astonished to see that one of the wings was that of a devil, and the other looked more like a dragon's. "Wow can you show me what you can do?" Sona said rather shocked at the previous revelation. "Come on, I'll show you some of my magic outside." Said Natsu, as the three kids ran out to the courtyard.

 **And that's all for this chapter. Thank you once again for waiting. Now the members to Natsu's harem are slowly but surely waving their colors. I will implement the harem soon, so don't worry. For those who are wondering why I made Natsu a hybrid is because while I liked the idea of him becoming a devil like many crossover stories before mine, I also wanted to try something out of the ordinary, so after a little bit of thought, and here's my answer. For those wanting to see more fights, don't worry the fights will come and they will be hopefully up to your requirements. Not much else to say so I will see you when I see you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we get going I would like to apologize for taking so long to update any of my stories. Right now the Finals are coming up soon for my college courses and I have even less time to work on my stories than I had before. Not to worry, I will continue to work and update my stories so please be patient. That's all I have to say right now so, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, dragonspeech, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Gremory Courtyard**

Once again we return to the courtyard where we find a small group playing games, running around, and having a fun time. Having just shown off his magic to Sona earlier, Natsu was off to the side sitting underneath a tree recovering from the fatigue of using his magic, watching the two heiresses play tag.

 **Flashback**

 _Gathering in the opening of the courtyard, Natsu awaited Sona and Rias' arrival having sped past both of them on the way over from the lounge. After a few minutes, both heiresses had finally shown up, sweaty and exhausted, but still conscious. "Finally, alright are you ready to see some of my magic?" asked a rather eager Natsu. "H-hold on just let me catch my b-breath." Responded a fatigued Sona. Not even a minute later, Sona recovered and informed Natsu that she was ready to see what he could do. "Alright, Here I go." Said Natsu before he made a small magic circle with his left hand, pointed to the sky, and shot up a few small fire balls that later exploded into fireworks. "WOW, Natsu that was amazing." Replied an awed Sona. As she continued to watch Natsu show off some more of his magic, Rias informed her as to what kind of magic Natsu uses, as well as gave her some info on the extent of his abilities. One impressive fire display later, and Natsu was left quite exhausted, and Sona star-struck. "O-Okay, I-I'm done, so w-what do you think?" said a tired Natsu. "That was beautiful, to think you could do all that. I have to admit I am impressed." Replied Sona. Natsu simply gave her a small grin before passing out from exhaustion._

 **Flashback end**

"Hey Natsu, come-on we're heading back inside." Called Rias. "Sure thing, I'll catch up." Natsu called back. Standing back up he quickly rejoined the heiresses as they were on the way back to the lounge where to rest of the family was.

 **Gremory Lounge**

Having returned to their families once more, Sirzechs welcomed them back before turning to Sona and asking her how the magic show went. "It was quite a wonderful display. I've never seen someone using magic the same way Natsu does though." Laughing at her answer Sirzechs was about to speak up, when someone abruptly cut in.

"WHHHHAAATTTT? YOU GOT TO SEE THAT PINK-HAIRED CUTIE'S MAGIC AND DIDN'T TELL ME." Shouted an extremely jealous Serafall. While Sona attempted to and failed to calm her elder sister, Sirzechs pulled Natsu and Rias off to the side. "Is there something you need to tell us Onii-chan?" asked Rias. Nodding in confirmation, he replied "The time draws near where you two will soon be High-Class devils, **(Even though he's technically a half-devil, the class system still applies to Natsu)** both kings of your respective peerages. But before you become a High-Class devil, you need to take and pass a mandatory exam. Natsu, I do believe you asked me if there was someone who you could train with to get stronger. Earlier this week, I was able to get ahold of someone who will be able to help you improve your powers tenfold."

At this newfound information Natsu started to cheer. Smiling at how happy the boy was, Sirzechs went back to a stoic expression before continuing "However, during the time you spend with my contact, he has made it clear that you will be with him for the entire time until the date of the exam which will start in 4 months' time. Which means that Rias won't be able to go with you or visit you for said period of time." When they finally processed his words, the two children looked like they were about to cry waterfalls, before taking a glance at each other and bringing each other in a tight hug. Clearly not wanting to have to leave the other.

Sighing internally, Sirzechs mentally prepared for the migraine he was sure he was going to get as he spoke up once more. "I know that you don't like it, but that is what the rule is if you want to train under him. If it was up to me I personally wouldn't mind if you two trained together, however my contact refuses to train anyone else during the time he will be spending training you Natsu."

Barely able to recompose himself, Natsu released himself from his hold on Rias, before looking directly up into Sirzechs' own eyes and giving his answer. "If that is what has to be done in order to help me get stronger, then I will accept his terms." Smiling at the young boy's determination, Sirzechs recommended that Natsu better go start packing for the trip.

Not even a minute had passed when Sirzechs and the two Gremory siblings were brought back into the rest of the family where the Sitri sisters, having resolved their minor dispute minutes earlier, announced that the time they had put aside for the visit is over and they will be leaving shortly. "I guess this means good-bye, Natsu-san." Said a rather sad Sona. Wanting to cheer her up, Natsu gave her his trademark grin, making her cheeks turn redder than Rias' hair, and then said "I don't think this will be the last time we will meet, so I won't say good-bye. But rather I hope to see you again sometime soon." Once she heard this, had her cheeks not been colored before, they were surely even more prominent now than ever. Leaving her a blushing mess. If one were to listen carefully, they could barely hear Sona mumble out something along the lines of thanks. Serafall on the other hand, had other ideas of a good-bye, mainly in the form of attempting to steal one pink-haired devil and bring said devil back with her, but after much protest from both heiresses, once Sona had recovered, she relented and released the poor devil. With the rest of their good-byes out of the way, the two Sitri sisters made a light blue magic circle before stepping through it and disappearing.

 **The next day, Gremory Courtyard**

Having received word that Natsu's teacher will be arriving shortly, after a quick breakfast, the entire Gremory family gathered in the courtyard awaiting the teachers' arrival. Natsu still in the dark about who his teacher will be, turned to Sirzechs and asked him why they were all gathered in the courtyard. "Well Natsu, your teacher is rather massive in size, so if he were to try and meet us inside the manor, there is no way he would actually fit inside without destroying everything." Said Sirzechs.

The vague answer about who his teacher was, didn't help Natsu in the slightest, if anything it left him with more questions than answers. But before Natsu had a chance to give another question he was interrupted by something he thought he would never hear again. A dragon's roar to be precise. If one were to try and describe how much shock was currently shown on Natsu's face they wouldn't even know where to begin. The sound of large wing-beats, drew Natsu's attention to the sky, what he saw was nearly indescribable. Up in the sky was a Massive dark-purple western dragon. The horns on the head were curved forwards and were a faded yellow in color. Most of the dragon's underbelly was beige in color, including the upper half of his legs.

Awed by the appearance of a dragon from this world, Natsu could barely contain his excitement. About to rush up to the dragon, he was stopped when someone caught him by the back of his collar, turning around to yell at whoever was holding him back, he paused when he saw that it was none other than Grayfia, who was currently giving him a stern look that promised pain if he didn't comply, to which he did.

" _It's been far too long since we've last met in person Sirzechs."_ Spoke the dragon. Completely unfazed, Sirzechs looked up to the dragon and spoke up. "Indeed it has Tannin, however, now is not the time for idle chat. Knowing how thin your patience is I would like to introduce you to your student." Seemingly content with the response, though not without a low growl, the now known Tannin spoke up once more. " _Very well, I would also like to meet this student of mine."_ At his request, Natsu made his presence known to the dragon, before speaking up. "Hello there, my name is Natsu Dragneel, half-devil of the Gremory family, Fire Dragonslayer, and son of Igneel, the Fire Dragon King." Intrigued and amused at his statement, Tannin thought it only fair to introduce himself as well. " _Greetings Natsu. I am the blaze meteor dragon known as Tannin. I had once held the title of Dragon King along with several others, before I gave it up and became aquatinted with Sirzechs here."_ Rather impressed with the dragon and his former status, Natsu was eager to start his training with the former dragon king. So after a quick series of farewells, as well as a promise to visit Rias, Natsu hopped onto Tannin's back, and the two flew off into the sky.

 **And there you go, plus one chapter. So now we will be getting into the canon of Highschool DxD so harem and everything you've been asking for will be making their arrival soon. Since this is technically not canon Natsu, though, please try to remember that his powers, personality, and motivations will not be a 100% replica of canon Natsu. The romance has already been seeded, so now you just have to wait and watch it grow. Hopefully everything is up to your expectations and will continue to remain so in future chapters. That's all I have to say so, I will see you when I see you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin I would like to proudly announce that as of right now, all of my finals are done and over with, so expect to see somewhat more frequent story updates. As of this moment I will dedicate more of my time to working on chapters for your enjoyment. I know it's what you've been wanting so I'll give it to you. That said, I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD. So without further ado, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, dragonspeech, sound effects, unique items_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Underworld 4 months later**

Deep in the vast mountain range of the underworld, we come to find 2 figures who appear to be training on a rather large boulder surrounded by a lush forest. The 1st figure is a massive purple dragon. The other, an average sized human teen with spikey pink hair. If one were to examine the interaction closely, they could tell that the dragon was currently observing the teen, as said teen was practicing his moves on the aforementioned boulder.

 _BOOM_

" _Again!"_

 _BOOM_

" _Almost there, give it another go."_

Fatigued but not out cold, the teen summoned flames on his fist before leaping towards the boulder and letting loose a shout.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _BOOM_

Upon landing the final blow the boulder, which previously had several cracks running throughout it, shattered into a million tiny pieces. Sending pebbles everywhere, including up towards the dragon, who upon contact with the debris, brushed it off like nothing.

" _Brilliant work there my stubborn student."_ Spoke the dragon. Though it barely registered to the exhausted teen, who was on his back trying to catch his breath. Deciding to let the teen rest, the dragon laid down right next to the teen, and took the time to mentally review the past 4 months.

After several minutes, the teen got up into a sitting position and took a good look at the large dragon. His breathing back to normal, the teen spoke up. "Hey Tannin. How much longer till we need to head back?" the now known Tannin glanced down at the teen and replied. "We'll go soon, I know you're looking forward to spending time with that girl again." he teased which got the teen to blush. His amusement fulfilled, he continued. "Though Natsu, you should at least wash up beforehand. I know you don't mind, but I don't think they will like you arriving covered in dirt, and sweat."

Sighing in defeat, Natsu got up from where he was sitting and headed over to the nearby river not far from the clearing where he had been training. Upon reaching the river, Natsu took the time to take a quick glance at his reflection. Although he was covered in both sweat and dirt, like Tannin had stated, one could make out the well-toned body he had developed, not only did he get stronger physically, he also increased his magic power and expertise. Now able to effortlessly control what his fire burns, as well as the temperature of his flames, allowed Natsu to fight more freely, with less risk of destroying almost everything in a 15 meter radius.

Stripping out of his clothes, Natsu washed up in the river, before putting his clothes back on and lighting himself on fire briefly to dry himself. As he made his way back to the training ground, he got to thinking about the past 4 months. Especially that girl he had bumped into during one of his training sessions. Though he had only known her for a short time, he couldn't get her out of his head. Her appearance was practically unforgettable, from her long black hair, to the dark gray tattered kimono she had acquired. While there were many things that made her recognizable to the teen, there were two things in particular that always reminded him of her. The now painless scar on his neck, and the long orange ribbon that he had given her as a farewell gift.

So lost in thought about the girl he had met a while ago, he was almost knocked over by a large gust of wind. Said wind was created by Tannin who at the moment was stretching out his wings in preparation for the trip back to the Gremory household. Having sensed Natsu's return to the clearing, Tannin glanced down at the dragonslayer, before speaking up. _"It is time to go, climb on my back and we'll be off."_ Not even saying a word, Natsu did just as he was told, and got comfortable as Tannin flew off towards the Gremory household.

 **Gremory Mansion, a few hours later**

Looking at the empty garden that made up the backyard, Sirzechs turned away from the window, and went back to his desk to continue his paperwork. While one might not catch it at first glance, he was sweating nervously. Said reason for his nervousness came in the form of a silver-haired maid who was currently gazing hard at the poor Maou. While both of them knew that today is the day Natsu is to return, they both couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy, having felt tremendous amounts of magical pressure just a few hours ago. They knew that with Tannin by his side, Natsu would be fine. But they **(mainly Sirzechs)** couldn't help but worry for the pink-haired half-devil.

 _Whoosh_

Those worries were soon put to rest when the two devils heard the sound of large wingbeats outside. Hurrying over to the window, both Grayfia and Sirzechs were both happy and relieved to see the safe return of Natsu. Quickly making their way to the gardens outside, where they welcomed Natsu. Eager to tell them about all the adventures he had during his training, Natsu was about to start telling his tales, when he noticed that someone wasn't with them.

"Hey where is Rias-san?" he asked. Getting the hint, Sirzechs answered. "Ahh yes, she and her new friend, Akeno I believe her name was, had left to stay in the Human world." He took a moment to pause and allowed Grayfia to continue. "There they are going to attend school, and integrate with human society, while at the same time keep an eye out for any supernatural disturbances, mainly the increase in Fallen Angel activity." She finished.

Natsu took the time to soak all this information in, when he did, he was rather upset that he wasn't able to go with her. Though based on what they said, left a question in Natsu's mind, one he couldn't help but ask. "Hold on a second, I thought that Rias and I were supposed to complete this mandatory exam or what not, which would not only make us high-class devils, but also allow us to have our own peerages, which can be formed by intergrading with the humans."

Sirzechs was about to try and stretch the truth to Natsu, but Grayfia beat him to it and bluntly said. "Rias had just finished her exam a week earlier, passing it with flying colors. So now she is an official high-class devil, as well as the leader of her own peerage, with her best friend Akeno as her queen." When Sirzechs looked at Natsu once she finished, he was expecting to see him further disappointed, instead he saw the lad extremely pumped. "Well if that's the case I better go take the exam right away, don't want Rias to leave me in the dust." He said, now motivated to keep up with the crimson haired princess. Recollecting himself, Sirzechs spoke up. "Well, since you're so eager to take the exam, why don't we go and have you start it right now?" getting a cheer of approval in response he gave a small grin before he proceeded to guide Natsu to the location of where he will take the exam.

 **Sometime later**

"Alright, after going through your scores, Grayfia and I have come to an agreement." Sirzechs announced as a fatigued Natsu was currently sitting on the ground, catching his breath. At this time, Grayfia spoke up. "The 1st task was a written portion consisting of both basic and advanced mathematics and literature, your score for said portion allowed you to barely pass this part." As she paused, Sirzechs continued and spoke his part. "The 2nd task is a more physical portion, details of said trials under the aforementioned task are irrelevant, but mainly the task is designed to push all your physical and magical limits. Your score for said task landed you at the top of the leaderboard, your one of the aces in the physical department." Taking some time to pause, Sirzechs handed a paper over to Natsu, showing him his scores. Once the small task was done, Sirzechs continued. "Overall, it is our great honor to say congratulations you have successfully passed all expectations. As a reward you are now an official high-class devil. You also have the right to start your own peerage." Upon finishing, there were cheers all around.

At the same time, Natsu was able to catch his breath, stand up, and give everyone his trademark grin. "Alright, just you wait Rias. This dragon's gonna set your world aflame." He said, before joining the celebration with everyone else.

 **Ok and there you go, another chapter made by me, just for you. There is a poll on my profile to decide how you want me to add members to Natsu's peerage. Not much else to say other than I hope you enjoy. Got a question? PM me. Got something to say? Leave a comment. Love this story? Feel free to fav and Follow. Absolutely can't stand this? Why are you reading my story? That's all I have to say, so I will see you when I see you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin I would like to give my thanks to all the dedicated readers for their continued support. Not much else to say other than I should mention that if I feel unsatisfied with a characters canon personality, (which is almost never), I will modify it to my liking. That said, this is my story and I can do what I want. Once more I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD. Without much else to say right now, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, dragonspeech, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Dreamscape**

 _Natsu opened his eyes to find himself face to face with that girl who wore the dark gray kimono. Sitting up, he noticed that the two were sitting on a hill overlooking a vast forest watching the sunrise. Suddenly the girl spoke up. "Hey Natsu, can I ask you something?" he heard himself answer. "Sure." Giving him a small smile, Natsu felt himself blush hard. "When we get older, will you promise to marry me?" feeling himself blush even harder as he stuttered out his answer. "W-w-what?!" giggling at the pinkette's behavior, the girl decided to spare him of his misery. "Just promise me you won't forget me and we'll call it even."_

 _As she got up to leave, Natsu quickly got up and called out to her. "Yes. What is it?" she asked. "W-Well since this is the last time we'll see each other for a while I got a gift for you." He replied. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a simple, orange ribbon. "What's this for?" she asked. "It's something to remember me by." Taking the ribbon he went and tied it into a bow in the back of her hair. "Thanks I promise that I'll cherish it for the rest of my life." Giving him a small grin as thanks, Natsu couldn't help but blush some more, letting the girl get in a few more giggles at how cute he looked. "So I suppose this is where we part ways?" she asked. "Yeah. See ya later." He replied. With that Natsu started to run down the hill to where Tannin was waiting. Upon reaching the bottom, Natsu turned around to look up at the top of the hill, only to watch in horror as a large explosion decimate the hill. Stunned in sheer shock, Natsu could only stand there as the dirt and rocks were thrown about in every direction._

 **Underworld Present day**

At the same time, Natsu woke up with a fright. Sweat dripping down from his forehead, Natsu could only remember the terrible event that happened that day. Getting himself up and out of bed Natsu went through his daily morning routine, though with much less enthusiasm. Around an hour later, we rejoin Natsu in the dining room eating a quick breakfast.

Walking into the room, Sirzechs made his presence known to the pinkette. "Hey, Natsu. One more thing before you go, as you recall Rias and her peerage have already migrated to the human world." Seeing Natsu's acknowledgment, he continued. "Since you are leaving later today, and have yet to start your own peerage, Grayfia will be going with you for your protection. Once you have your 1st peerage member, Grayfia's job will be completed, and she will be return to my side." He finished. Quickly thinking it over Natsu complied wholeheartedly. "Great, well once you're finished eating, we shall see you off to the human world." Sirzechs said.

 **A few hours later**

We rejoin Natsu accompanied by Grayfia as the two are outside the Gremory Mansion. Seeing the two off are Sirzechs, and the Gremory siblings' parents. **(Don't forget that Natsu was adopted into the Gremory Family)** "Farewell Natsu, hope you have fun and remember to keep yourself and Rias, safe." Sirzechs said. "You bet, don't worry about nee-san, I'll keep her safe." Natsu responded. After some more good-byes, Grayfia summoned a portal that would take the two to their new house in the human world. Stepping into the portal, the two allowed it to take them to their destination, disappearing from the underworld in a red flash.

 **Dragneel Residence, Human World**

In another flash of red, we find Natsu and Grayfia in Natsu's new house. Taking a look outside, Natsu noticed the sky was light blue in color compared to the faded green color he was used to. If he was honest, it reminded him of the time he lived with Igneel. Remembering the father figure brought some tears to his eyes. Turning away from the window, he went back over to Grayfia to help with the unpacking process. Once they were done Natsu asked Grayfia for a tour around the nearby town. So for the rest of the day, the two spent that time exploring Natsu's new hometown.

 **The next day**

Today signaled the start of a new semester at Kuoh Academy. We join Natsu who was currently wearing the Academy's uniform as he is walking towards the main building. As he passed by some of the students he overheard some of their conversations. Most of the conversations were related to him seeing as how he was a transfer student. Practically all of the girl's conversations about him were related to how attractive he looked, while pretty much all of the guys' conversations about him consisted of envy and jealousy, not to mention the occasional curse thrown his way.

Not too long after, Natsu arrived in front of his classroom. Choosing to be polite, Natsu knocked on the door and patiently waited for the teacher. Said wait didn't take too long as the Teacher almost immediately answered the door. "Oh that's right, you must be the new transfer student. Come on in and introduce yourself." He finished before heading back to his desk. Stepping into the room, Natsu took a good look at his fellow students. Recognizing a certain red-haired princess, as he liked to call her, he let out a small smirk, and then proceeded to introduce himself. "Yo, my name's Natsu Dragneel Gremory, nice to meet you." He finished ending with a short bow. Hearing a few gasps, he looked up and saw the other students looking back and forth between himself and Rias. Seeing her slight embarrassment, he gave her another smirk before he proceeded to his seat, which just so happened to be right next to a girl with a familiar looking orange ribbon fashioned into a bow in her hair.

Once he sat down, the girl with the orange ribbon, got his attention. "So your first name is Natsu, huh?" thinking nothing of it, Natsu answered honestly. "Yup, that's me." Laughing at his honesty, she continued. "Well, Natsu I have a feeling that I remember that name from somewhere." Hearing this got Natsu curious. After all, it's not every day that you hear about someone who bears the same name as yourself. "Really? What were they like?" he asked. She got into a thinking pose, that if Natsu found rather cute. After a few minutes, it seemed like she couldn't think of anything. Slightly disappointed, she turned to face Natsu and answered. "Sorry, I can't seem to remember where I heard your name before. It's as if I remember some parts but most of it is just fragments." Sighing in disappointment, Natsu chose to change the subject. "So may I have the honor of knowing the name of this fine lady?" he asked charmingly. Giggling at his tone, the girl happily replied. "Why but of course, since you so kindly asked, my name is Akeno Himejima." The now known Akeno answered, matching his tone. As the two continued to laugh and trade jokes, Rias couldn't help but watch the two interact in jealousy.

 **That's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Now for Natsu's peerage, I have come to the decision of making it into a poll for you readers to vote on. Within a week of this chapter's upload, I will post said poll up on my profile so keep an eye out for it. Hope you enjoyed, and I will see you when I see you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we get started, I would like to address a few things. I would like to first off apologize for the severe lack of updates, the reason for it was simple. About a week or so ago, my computer stopped functioning properly, to fix this, I was forced to perform a hard reset which uninstalled and completely removed several of my programs. One of which included the program I use to write these stories. Since it was removed, I was unable to reaccess any of my in-progress chapters. Once again I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD. With all of that out of the way, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, sound effects, unique items, dragon/demon speech_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Gateway outside Kuoh Academy**

We rejoin our favorite pink haired half-devil as he is standing alongside Akeno and Rias, with the former two still chatting the day away and Rias unfortunately playing the part of a third wheel. Having just about enough of being ignored by her two friends for a good portion of the day, Rias decided to speak up.

"Hey you guys, we should start looking for a place to make our base of operations." she stated.

While the two did hear her, it was not until Rias grabbed Natsu by the ear and forcefully dragged him away from Akeno did she finally get a vocal response from her two friends.

"OW OW OW ok I'll listen just not the ear!" Natsu painfully cried out.

Satisfied with her response, Rias happily released Natsu's poor ear and motioned for the two to follow her as they wandered around the school's perimeter. Soon they arrived in front of what looked to be a worn-down, old fashioned schoolhouse. Taking a moment to check for any signs of humans or other supernaturals in the area Rias was not surprised when the only presence of anything aside from harmless animals, were herself and her two companions.

Turning to her two friends who looked like they were about to start chatting some more, she hastily spoke up before they took the chance. "This place seems to be abandoned, but it looks like it just might suit our needs, want to go check the place out?" she asked.

Akeno gave it some thought before answering with an affirmative. Natsu on the other hand, took a lot more time to think about his answer. So much so, that Rias and soon Akeno started to worry if he was going to be alright. Finally after some prolonged waiting, Natsu finally spoke up. "From what I can tell, this place is pretty much perfect to serve as our base of operations here in the Human World, but I would also like to see how the insides look. As the saying goes, never judge a book by its cover."

While Rias was surprised at how logical Natsu had sounded just now, she quickly reasoned the cause for Natsu's logical side was the result of his studies under Grayfia.

With both of her friends' interests peaked, Rias led the way into the old schoolhouse to explore what it looked like inside. After several near mishaps whilst exploring the surprisingly large schoolhouse, the trio finally found a suitable location within the building. The ideal room, being what was left of an old principal's office, including a leather chair and a large dark brown wooden desk right in-between a pair of windows. The room was fairly large in scale, with a bathroom complete with a built in shower in the connecting room. Rather impressed with how the room looks, the trio make a quick decision and easily come to an agreement. They would claim this room and the building as a whole, as their newly established base of operations.

"There is only one thing left to do, and that is give this place a name." Rias announced. Some much needed discussion later, and they agreed upon a single name. "As of this day forth, this will serve as the Occult Research Clubroom. For the newly reestablished Occult Research Club." she finished.

 **Several months later**

Since officially establishing their base of operations here in the Human world. The building's interior had undergone serious renovation. Now with a proper structure system fully restored inside, as well as a proper plumbing system setup for those warm, relaxing showers Rias was wanting ever since she first saw the shower setup in the bathroom. Along with renovations came additional furniture. These included a pair of triple-seater, black leather couches. A small yet elegant wooden coffee table. As well as a small kitchen consisting of a small fridge (to Natsu's chagrin), some cabinets, and a tea set for Akeno. Normally, one would expect the trio to have been working hard, long hours to earn all the money for this new stuff, but thankfully, Rias was able to convince Sirzechs to lend her some money as it was for her base and not the usual anime-related cravings she had when she was younger.

While most this stuff only took the first 2 months, the rest of the months were spent trying to find additional members for the two king's peerages. over the course of the next couple months, Rias had more luck than Natsu. Already having her first piece waaay before Natsu, she quickly gained 2 more, those being a bishop and a rook, named Gasper and Koneko respectively.

When she and Natsu first met Gasper, they were thrown off by the fact that Gasper looked like a girl even though she was really a he. Eventually they found out that he had a habit of crossdressing and also learned of his unique ability that being his sacred gear which allows him to bring the flow of time to a standstill. While it was seemingly powerful, sadly Gasper could not control it. After a one-sided argument between Natsu and Rias, it was decided that Rias will be the one to make Gasper a bishop in her peerage. With the help of Sirzechs' bishop, they were eventually able to convince him to seal himself away in one of the isolated rooms of the schoolhouse.

Koneko was another story. When Natsu and Rias had first met the white haired girl, she was barely social only answering in an extremely quiet whispers. Natsu had to strain his enhanced hearing just to be able to make out what she was saying. After several failed attempts, Natsu eventually got bored and requested for Akeno to make him some sweets. A few moments later, Akeno had just put down the tray of cookies she had recently made when suddenly Koneko had a glint in her eye, faster than his hand could reach the tray, she had snatched the entire tray away from him and quickly devoured every single last cookie on the tray.

Raising his eyebrow at the sight, Natsu quickly motioned for Akeno's attention once more. As she came to stand by Natsu's side, Natsu quickly explained what he had just witnessed and came up with an idea to help Koneko. Once successful attempt later, which included taking advantage of Koneko's sweet tooth, we find Natsu standing just outside of a cave somewhere in the underworld. Based on the information he gathered, Koneko used to live with her sister in another peerage, but one day her sister seemingly became obsessed with her neko side and killed her devil master, becoming a stray in the process, and leaving Koneko on her own. After some more attempts to coax her out of her shell, Natsu also learned the name of Koneko's sister, that being Kuroka.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu shouted out into the cave. "OOIIIIIIIIIII! KUROKA! ARE YOU IN HERE?" At first no one answered, then as fast as he could blink, he found himself facing the cave's ceiling with a very well-endowed long black haired nekomata straddling him, her claws at the ready to kill him.

"Who are you and why are you here nyaaaa?" the nekomata asked.

Not really caring about the situation he was in, Natsu happily answered. "I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you." Continuing on, Natsu tilted his head in thought. _'She smells just like Koneko, they really are sisters after all.'_

"So I heard that you used to be a part of a peerage alongside your younger sister, care to tell me your side?" He asked.

 **So sorry for how long I took, but hey I got a chapter up and ready just for you. To all those who celebrate it, Happy 4** **th** **of July. That's all I have to say, so I will see you when I see you.**


End file.
